familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
J. Quinn C. Bradlee (1982-)
Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee, LMNSC, FWS (b. April 19, 1982), is the Founder and Community Manager of FriendsOfQuinn.com. He is the son of Chevalier Benajamin Crowninshield de Bradlee, aka Benmain C. Bradlee and Chevaleress Sally Sterling Quinn aka Sally Quinn of the Washington Post . He is a descendant of many notable Americans and American colonists of royal descent. Notable Ancestors Artists *Frank Crowninshield : Creator and Editor of Vanity Fair and Vogue Magizines. *Frederic Crowninshield : 2nd great grandfather. *Sarah Wentworth Apthorp Morton : Poet, 5th great grandmother. Bradlee family *Nathan Bradley: born in Boston in 1631. *Capt. David Bradlee: Boston Tea Party participant. *Josiah Bradlee: Boston Tea Party participant. *Nathan Bradlee: Boston Tea Party participant. *Thomas Bradlee: Boston Tea Party participant. *Sarah Bradlee : "Mother of the Boston Tea Party." *Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield de Bradlee Clergy *Rev. William Hubabard: Historian, President of Harvard *Rev. Jonathan Mayhew *Rev. Nathaniel Rogers Colonists Connecticut *Gov. John Haynes : Lord of the Manor at Gurney's Manor Rhode Island *John Greene : one of the 12 original propietors of Providence of the Colony of Rhode Island, co-founder of Warwick, Rhode Island. **Maj. John Greene, Jr. Massachusetts *Nathan Bradley: Born in Dorchester, Massachusetts; 1631, 11th paternal great grandfather. *William Hubbard, Sr.: Deputy to the General Court of Massachusetts, 1638, 1639, 1643, 1644, 1645, 1646, Justices of the Quarterly Court. **Rev. William Hubabard : Historian, President of Harvard, *Gov. Thomas Mayhew, Sr . *George Morton : Mayflower Pilgrim. *Rev. Nathaniel Rogers Maryland *John Quinn Virginia *Sidryck Williams New York *Lion Gardiner : Founder of New York State, Lord of the Mannor at Gardiner's Island. Immigrants of Royal Descent William Alexander McDougald Lineal descendant of Somereled, King of the Hebrides m: daughter of Olaf I, King of Mann and the Isles. Ernst Bruno von Gersdorff Lineal descent of Maximilian I, Holy Roman Emperor, King John of Denmark and King John of France John Quinn Lineal descent of Niall of the Nine Hostages, High King of Ireland John Stirling Lineal descendant of King Robert Stewart III of Scotland Doctors *Dr. George Cheyne Shattuck Choate *Dr. Ernst Bruno von Gersdorff *Dr. Johann Casper Richter von Kronenscheldt *Dr. Howard Sargent, MD *Dr. Lehman William Williams Colonial Govenors *Gov. John Haynes *Gov. Thomas Mayhew, Sr . Harvard Graduates *Josiah Bradlee III **Frederick Josiah Bradlee I ***Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. ****Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield de Bradlee *William Gardner Choate *Joseph Hodges Choate *Dr. Geroge Cheyne Shattuck Choate *Frederic Crowninshield *Brv. Col. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield II *Bowdoin Bradlee Crowninshield *William Hubbard *Jonathan Mayhew *Perez Morton Greene family *John Greene : one of the 12 original propietors of Providence of the Colony of Rhode Island, co-founder of Warwick, Rhode Island. *Maj. John Greene, Jr. Lawyers *William Gardiner Choate *Joseph Hodges Choate *Perez Morton Business Magnates *Charles Apthorp *Elias Hasket Derby Lords of Mannors *Lion Gardiner *Gov. John Haynes Military King Philips War American Revolution *Maj. Gen. Nathaneal Greene : 3rd cousin 7x removed. *Maj. Gen. Israel Putnam : 1st cousin 10x removed. *Col. Timothy Pickering *Col. Paul Dudley Sargent *Col. James Swan *Gov. Maj. Winthrop Sargent *Capt. David Bradlee: Boston Tea Party participant *Josiah Bradlee: Boston Tea Party participant Civil War *Brvt. Col. Edward Augustus Crowninshield *Brvt. Brig. Gen. Casper Crowninshield *Brvt. Col. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield II *Rr. Adm. Arent Schuyler Crowninshield World War II *Chevalier Lieutent General William Wilson "Buffalo Bill" de Quinn Morton family *George Morton : Mayflower Pilgrim. *Perez Morton * Sarah Wentworth Apthorp Morton : Poet, 5th great grandmother. (Wife of Perez) Politicians *Joseph Hodges Choate *Jacob Crowninshield *Benjamin Williams Crowninshield *Gov. John Haynes *Perez Morton Sargent family *Col. Paul Dudley Sargent *Gov. Maj. Winthrop Sargent Noble Descent *Philip the Good of Valois-Burgundy **John the Farless of Valois-Burgundy ***Mary of Valois-Burgundy, Duchess of Cleves *Heinrich XXIX Graf von Ruess-Ebersdorf Immigrants of Royal Descent *Dr. Ernst Burno von Gersdorff = Maximilian I, Holy Roman Emperor, King John II of France & King John of Denmark. *William Alexander McDougald = King Somereled of the Hebrides *John Quinn = Niall of the Nine Hostages, High King of Ireland *John Stirling = King Robert Stewart III of Scotland Imperial Descent Emperor of the Byzantine Empire *Alexios III Angelos *Theodore I Laskaris (In Exile) Holy Roman Emperors *Otto I Ottonian, Holy Roman Emperor *Conrad II Salian, Holy Roman Emperor **Henry III Salian, Holy Roman Emperor ***Henry IV Salian, Holy Roman Emperor *Frederick I, Holy Roman Emperor **Henry VI, Holy Roman Emperor ***Frederick II, Holy Roman Emperor *Maximilian I, Holy Roman Emperor Royal Descent *Ferdinand I of Aragon *John I of Castile *John I of Denmark *Edward III of England *John II of France *Philip IV of France *Somerled of the Hebrides *Stephen V of Hungary *Olaf I of Mann and the Isles *John I of Porugal *Robert III of Scotland *Peter II of Sicilly Notable Families Bradlee Bacon Choate *Joseph Hodges Choate: US Ambassador to Great Britain. *Rufus Choate *Dr. George Cheyne Shattuck Choate Crowninshield *Dr. Johann Casper Richter von Kronenscheldt: Immigrant ancestor. *Jacob Crowninshield: US representative. *George Crowninshield: Founder of George Crowninshield and Sons shipping firm. *George Crowninshield, Jr.: Builder of America's first yacht. *Benjamin Williams Crowninshield *Frederic Crowninshield : 2nd great grandfather: painter and poet. *Brvt. Col. Edward Augustus Crowninshield *Brvt. Col. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield II *Alice Crowninshield: First Vice President of the Gardiners Club of America. *Rr. Adm. Arent Schuyler Crowninshield *Brvt. Brig. Gen. Casper Crowninshield *Frank Crowninshield : Creator and Editor of Vanity Fair and Vogue Magizines. Gardiner *Capt. Lion Gardiner: Lord of the Mannor at Gardiner's Island. Greene *Maj. Gen. Nathaneal Greene: Gen. Washingtons closest strategist. Hubbard Mayhew *Gov. Thomas Mayhew *Rev. Jonathan Mayhew *Experiences Mayhew Morton *George Morton: Mayflower Pilgrim *Perez Morton: Lawyer *Sarah Wentworth Apthorp Morton (Wife of Perez): Poet Putnam *Maj. Gen. Isarel Putnam, 1 cousin 10x removed: second in command of the United States Continental Army. Sargent *Col. Paul Dudley Sargent *Maj. Winthrop Sargent Societies American Hereditary Societies *Society of the Cincinnati *Military Order of the War of 1812 *The Military Order of the Loyal Legion in the United States *Order of the Crown of Charlamagne in the United States *Colonial Lords of Mannors in America *Sons of Union Veterans of the Civil War *Order of Lafayette *Order of the Second World War in the United States *Noble Society of Celts *Descendants of Colonial Sheriffs and Constables *Blood Lines of Salem Other Societies *Fellow of the White Shield Refferences Books *The Choates in America *Epes Sargent of Gloucester and His Descendants *American of Royal Descent *History of the Bradlee Family *The Greenes of Rhode Island *The Royal Descent of 600 Immigrants to the American Colonies or the United States Internet *Benjamin C. Bradlee (Wikipedia) *Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (Wikipedia) *Joseph Hodges Choate (Wikipedia) *William Gardner Choate (Wikipedia) *William Gardner Choate (New York Times) *Dr. George Cheyne Shattuck Choate (Wikipedia) *Bowdoin Bradlee Crowninshield (Wikipedia) *Frank Crowninshield (Wikipedia) *Frederic Crowninshield (Wikipedia) *Jacob Crowninsheild (Wikipedia) *Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (Wikipedia) *Benjamin Williams Crowninshield II (Wikipedia) *Crowninshield family *The Papers and Biography of Lion Gardiner *Lion Gardiner (Wikipedia) *Gov. John Haynes (Wikipedia) *Greene - pafg952 (RootsWeb) *Experience Mayhew (Wikipedia) *Jonathan Mahew (Wikipedia) *Gov. Thomas Mayhew (Wikipedia) *Chevalier William Wilson "Buffalo Bill" de Quinn (Wikipedia) *Sally Quinn (Wikipedia)